1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a treatment device for respiratory infections, more particularly, it relates to a treatment device which delivers metal colloids into the upper and lower respiratory tracts in a manier which terminates viral and bacterial respiratory infections by coating the infected tissues with antimicrobial metal colloids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of viral and bacterial infections, which gain entry to the body and subsequently thrive in the moist and well-vascularized membranes of the nasal passageway, the sinuses and the lungs. Presently, when these infections occur, the infected party is prescribed systemic doses of antibiotics or antiviral agents. These agents are most often ingested in quantities of several grams per day in order to achieve the required systemically diluted tissue densities of thirty (30) to fifty (50) micrograms per milliliter.
The unfortunate consequence of this dosing is that in the case of antivirals, a large number of liver cells or kidney cells will be damaged. When the agent is an antibiotic, the natural fauna of bacteria through out the body is dramatically altered allowing opportunistic bacteria to over-load an area and often resulting in secondary infections in other areas or fungal infections. Indeed, when a therapeutic agent that is intended to operate in the nose, sinuses or lungs is required to be administered systemically, the required dose and body-burden is quite large.
Often times, the infection being treated does not respond to the first antibiotic treatment and multiple courses of various antibiotics are sequentially administered further burdening the body and detrimentally distorting the natural bacterial balance. This usually leads to prolonged feelings of malaise for the treated subject and peripheral ailments such as yeast infections, low energy and diarrhea.
The treatment of respiratory infections by means of an appropriate delivery of a silver colloid to the infected tissue overcomes both of the problems of the currently administered protocol by dramatically reducing the amount of the anti-microbial required and by administering it directly to the infected tissue.
Presently, silver colloids are utilized occasionally to treat infections but the protocolsand administration mechanisms are usually a medicine dropper or a teaspoon. The method utilized is to xe2x80x9cdrinkxe2x80x9d a small amount (a teaspoon) of silver colloid. This results in a systemic dilution of ionic silver on the order of nanograms per milliliter of tissue throughout the entire body. Additionally, the commercially available preparations tend to be of concentrations too low to be effective. They tend to be on the order of less than 10 ppm. This use protocol results in tissues densities on the order of nanograms per milliliter. Laboratory studies have shown for years that this level of concentration in infected tissue has no measurable antimicrobial effects.
The present invention is a means and protocol for treating an illness or infection of respiratory tissue of a body. The device consists of either a nebulizer or spray means for making a mist of appropriately sized droplets of fluid. This fluid consists of the appropriate concentration of pure silver colloid. The means requires administration of this colloid with these mechanical dispensing mechanisms according to the prescribed replenishment protocol. The result is to maintain a ten (10) microgram or greater concentration of ionic silver (a known antimicrobial) or other ionically suspended metal in the infected tissue. This is a highly effective means of dispatching disease without subjecting the entire body to a high level of toxic antiviral pharmacological agents or antibiotics.
The administration of ionic silver colloid in this manner makes it possible to more effectively treat an infection with 10,000 times less antimicrobial agent than currently prescribed techniques or tools require. The results seen have surpassed the efficacy of both pharmaceutical antivirals and antibiotics on sinus infections and lower respiratory infections. The effectiveness of this therapy on the common cold has produce results far better than any other known treatment typically terminating a cold in twelve (12) to twenty-four (24) hours when used at the first signs of infection.
In this manner, it represents a quantum leap in the treatment of respiratory illnesses. It utilizes a benign substance (silver colloid) to effectively treat major infections and yields no observable adverse side effects. An additional benefit of this invention is that since the treatment is so benign to the subject, it can be used prophylactically. When a person is being exposed to an environment of contagious airborne microbes, they can use the nasal spray regularly to dispatch the inhaled infectious germs before they can multiply sufficiently to overcome the immune systems and produce a symptomatic illness. This level of preventative therapy has never before been available against airborne infectious disease.
Antimicrobial is used to indicate anti-viral, anti-fungal and anti-bacterial. Although the inventor has used silver colloid in the majority of the tests, copper colloids have showed significant anti-fungal properties as well.